The One With Phoebe's Uterus
"The One With Phoebe's Uterus" is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Friends, which aired on NBC January 8, 1998. Plot Phoebe's brother Frank and Alice get married, and they give Phoebe the good news. Reveling with joy, Phoebe asks them if there's anything she can give them as a present, which they answer promptly - as the two are unable to conceive, they ask Phoebe if she could be their baby's surrogate mother. Confused what to do, Phoebe seeks her birth mother for advice, who gives her a pug puppy to keep for three days. She explains to her how she would feel when she has to give the puppy up, which would be nothing compared to giving up a baby. When Frank and Alice see the puppy, Phoebe gives it to them (albeit it being her mother's), and seeing the looks of glee on their faces, she decides to carry their baby. Joey gets a job as a tour guide at Ross' museum. Things are going well until lunchtime, when Joey asks Ross to sit next to him in the cafeteria. Ross, however, blows him off to sit with his professor colleagues. Joey talks about this to Rhonda, a fellow tour guide, who remarks how people from different departments don't sit next to each other. Joey is hurt by this, and nothing Ross says to him can make him feel better about it, until Ross refuses to sit with his colleagues to sit with Joey the next day at lunch. Things are going really well for Kathy and Chandler. Just one thing's missing - the two haven't had sex yet. Chandler is put off by the fact that Kathy's ex was Joey and since Kathy's sexual performance standards are pretty high because of this, he's afraid he won't be able to reach them. He talks to Monica and Rachel about this, and Monica decides to help him out by drawing a picture of a woman and telling Chandler all about the various erogenous zones on a woman's body and techniques which women find extraordinary. He takes her advice the next time he sees Kathy, who rushes in the apartment at the end of the episode to thank Monica for the great tips she's given Chandler. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Teri Garr - Phoebe Abbott Giovanni Ribisi - Frank Buffay Jr. Debra Jo Rupp - Alice Knight Buffay Paget Brewster - Kathy James Michael Tyler - Gunther Sherri Shepherd - Rhonda Miles Marsico - The Smart Kid Jack Ong- The Older Scientist Jim Bentley - Another Tour Guide Chip Chinery - Another Scientist Crew Directed By: David Steinberg Written By: Seth Kurland Quotes * Phoebe Sr.: It combines two things I love, pottery and erotica. Phoebe: Erottery. Trivia *In this episode, Matthew Perry messes up a line by saying "blue blazer black" instead of "blue blazer back". The rest of the cast's responses were so funny that they left it in the episode. * The whole "Phoebe is having her brother's babies" story line was created to keep Lisa Kudrow in the show while she actually was pregnant. It was also the reason she stayed in the US during Ross's wedding because she actually was in her 3rd trimester and was not allowed to fly. *In The One With The Hypnosis Tape, Joey and Ross explain to Phoebe how they end up best man and ring-bearer respectively. However, as the two don't have a formal wedding ceremony because they choose to elope, Ross and Joey are not present at Frank and Alice's wedding, much less in their designated roles. *Frank and Alice talk to Phoebe how they're unable to conceive. As Alice is Frank's senior by 26 years, it's highly likely that the problem was from her part. As they never point out individual faults about this topic, however, it might imply that Frank Jr is sterile too. *The DVD episode has an extended clip of the part where Monica gets excited while explaining to Chandler about women. The three are so turned on by Monica's demonstration that they each go to different rooms to masturbate - Monica and Rachel each go to their own room, while Chandler goes into the girls' bathroom. **However, they could have also left because they found Monica's demonstration to be so awkward that they wanted to pretend like it didn't happen and avoid each other. *During Monica's demonstration of the erogenous zones, she tells Chandler to "keep women on their toes." Rachel then moans, "Oh, toes..." There is a brief awkward pause, before Rachel, suddenly flustered, adds, "You know... for some people." This could be a hint that she has a foot fetish. *This is the first time Phoebe is shown taking care of someone else's dog. She does this again with her friends' dog Clonkers in The One Where Chandler Doesn't Like Dogs in Season 7. *Chandler compares the puppy to the late Karl Malden. Goofs *When Phoebe visits her mother, she says "I didn't know that you did pot." in this shot, Phoebe Abbott's arms are loose, but in the next shot, her arms are crossed. *When Phoebe is on the couch in the coffee house talking to Monica and Rachel, the way Phoebe is holding the puppy changes between shots. *When Monica is drawing the erogenous zones and Rachel says "Let me see that!", Rachel has one leg on the couch. When the camera angle changes, she has both legs on the table. *Chandler states in a later episode that he is afraid of dogs, but he was calm when being in the same room as Phoebe's puppy in this episode. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Phoebe's name in the title Category:Season 4 Category:Friends